


【铁鹰】网络谣言不可信 【EG粮食向】 一发完

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以迷妹脑洞当日常消遣的铁鹰不小心闪瞎了吧唧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【铁鹰】网络谣言不可信 【EG粮食向】 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 1、老贾神助攻  
> 2、吧唧神躺枪  
> 3、如果你看出了讽刺意味的话，是的，我是在讽刺  
> 4、如果有政治错误的话，我会删文

      Bucky觉得铁鹰两人都很不对劲。  
  
      他从海德拉那里逃脱，或者说复仇者把他从海德拉那里救出来后已经过了好一段时间。经过检查，海德拉对他使用的洗脑程序并没有造成任何危险的影响（得出结论 的Tony对此的解释是：“虽然他偶尔会记忆错乱，但起码不会出去乱砍乱砸。”），所以他可以很肯定，这种诡异的违和感一定不是他的错觉。  
  
      如果说第一次见面的时候他们扑面而来的“钻石婚，噢不，振金婚快乐！”和“恭喜你在海德拉成功重新引起了队长的注意！”还能算是入队仪式的玩笑的话，现在 铁鹰一起蹲在大厅角落里抱着StarkPad哈哈大笑？Steve说得对，这简直比海德拉、先锋科技和亚特兰大人一起相约要来纽约拆复仇者大厦还要惊悚。  
  
      “噢噢，Tony，他居然点了赞！”Clint把StarkPad递向Tony，然后用另一只手擦了擦眼泪，“天啊，他居然…..哈哈哈哈….居然….”  
  
      “真的？”Tony好奇地凑过去看，然后笑翻在地，“真…哈哈哈….真不愧是Loki….”  
  
      Bucky好奇地走向快要滚成一团的两位幼儿园复仇者，眼尖的Clint马上把手上的机器收了回去。不过Bucky受过改造的眼睛不小心瞄到，上面似乎有张长着金色角的小绿人的图片。这里不是军队，也不是海德拉，所以他应该可以提问。  
  
      “我可以问问，你们在看什么吗？”  
  
      Clint板起脸地盯着Bucky的眼睛看了好一会儿，“我可以给他看吗，Tony？”  
  
      钢铁侠严肃地拍了拍弓箭手的肩膀，但在瞄到前敌人丝毫不变的表情后没绷住，又笑了出来。“哈哈哈……快给他看…噗…纤细美丽…他们怎么能想到这样的形容词…..”他甚至喘了好一会儿才能把话说完，“还‘冠绝九界’….”  
  
      不过Clint并没有把手中的StarkPad递过去，因为它发出了“滴滴滴”的声音，前特工甚至在听到这个声音后就条件反射地就笑了起来。  
  
      “快看看Jarvis又给我推送了什么！”  
  
      铁鹰就这么无视晾在旁边的超级士兵，又开始在StarkPad上指指画画。  
  
      “天啊，这个女生….是女生是吧？怎么会这么想？Tony，别告诉我你和Reed已经悄悄研制出了男男生子的技术还用在了变种人身上！”  
  
     “怎么可能，”Tony用两根手指把页面缩小，“而且再怎么算都不应该是那个镭射眼吧，她把Wanda和Pietro放在哪里？”  
  
     “这里啊，”Clint点进了那个账号的页面，往下翻了一下记录，“你看，‘啊啊啊啊啊，快银小可爱，你怎么那么可爱，快嫁给Remy吧~~’。”  
  
     “呕，收起你这个恶心的调调，”Tony装作呕吐状轻轻捶了Clint一下，这让后者笑得靠在了墙上，“不过你怎么知道她发过什么？”  
  
      “Barton先生曾经和这个账号用了三天讨论Rogers先生到底被冰封在了哪里，Sir。”  
  
      “哈哈哈哈，认真的？”Tony在听到Jarvis的解说之后笑起来也并没有比他隔壁的人有形象，“不要告诉我世界和平的时候你就只能这样找乐子。”  
  
     “她分不清奥斯陆和斯德哥尔摩！她甚至都不知道挪威在欧洲，却信誓旦旦地告诉我队长当时是掉在了北极点！”  
  
      “不是所有美国人都知道地球是圆的。”  
  
      Tony赞同地揉了揉Clint的头发，但马上就被Jarvis的新推送给转移了注意力。  
  
      “Clint你怎么设计的时间间隔？”Tony点开了那个闪烁着的提醒。  
  
      “每半分钟一次，怎么样？”Clint凑了过去倒着阅读上面显示的文字，“‘太太更新了个婚纱妮，真是太美了！’？”  
  
      Clint在当事人能阻止自己之前点开了那张图，不得不说，女粉丝画的这幅画真的有种….奇异的美感，就算那是个只是和钢铁侠神似的穿着白色蕾丝裙的美少年。  
  
      “她知道我是个男的对吧？而且这个人是我吗？是我吗？！为什么他们要给我穿婚纱！”  
  
     “还记得神奇先生的平行世界之旅吗？”  
  
      “….操。”  
  
      那张图下面的评论马上以肉眼可见速度开始增长，Clint眼疾手快地关掉了页面。他明白有些网友其实并不了解事情的真相，只是沉浸自己的臆想中，不然他们 也不会拿这些当笑话看。不过这些评论就远比Jarvis筛选过的推送要激进，甚至经常会夹杂着“队长当时就算硬上也一定和Bucky在一起了”、 “Tony那个老贱人哪里配得上队长了”、“小辣椒又老又丑哪里配得上他老板了”这些简直是在侮辱他队友的东西。Tony几乎每天都在忙着组织他们击退那 些每天无所事事瞎逛的反派们，他的负担已经够多了，没有必要再加上这些没有逻辑的言论。  
  
      “嘿，你干嘛呢，笨鸟，我还没看评论。”  
  
      “你难道自恋得连别人对你的女装的赞美都想听？”  
  
      Tony不满地咂了砸嘴，但马上又点开了其他消息开始查看。他怎么会不知道Clint的意图？Jarvis的筛选程序就是他写的，他早就习惯了人们的流言蜚语，也不差那么几条无关痛痒的。不过既然这是他的小男友的一点心意，那他就大方地享受吧。  
  
      “Jarvis，就没有一些关于我俩的推送吗？”  
  
      在翻查了好一会儿后，Tony发问。  
  
      “对不起，Sir。搜索结果显示同时出现你们的消息比较少。”  
  
     “Clint！”  
  
     他的男友看了过来，结果就被他抱着来了个法式舌吻。他甚至在结束后都还在慵懒地用他精心修剪过的胡渣摩擦着Clint的下巴。  
  
     “拍下来了吗，J？”  
   
    “高清无码，Sir。”  
  
     “怎么样？”  
  
     “反响不佳，Sir。”  
  
    “看来我们要下狠料了，准备好卧室摄像头。”  
   
    不明所以的弓箭手被Tony公主抱在了怀里，往卧室前进。  
  
     “等等，Tony，你要干什么？冷静…..冷静！啊♂！”

 

彩蛋：   
  
       结束了连续七天的实验后，Bruce被公共休息厅的Bucky差点吓成了Hulk。这不能怪他，就算是一个精神奕奕的人在大半夜开灯后突然看到一个披头散发地站在大厅墙边的人形物都会被吓到。  
  
       “呃…晚上好，Bucky。”  
  
       博士用一贯的谦逊的语气向前杀手打招呼，希望自己没有打扰到他，但他眼前的人并没有回应。博士担忧地往前去，想看看是不是海德拉的洗脑后遗症又开始困扰狙击手了。不过如果上苍能够再给他一个机会的话，他会选择直接梦游回房间。  
  
      “天啊，上帝啊，你的眼睛在流血！！！”  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> FT:  
> 1、其实这篇一开始是无CP纯吐槽向的，但私心变成了铁鹰，这就是我能写的小甜饼，我也不再是只会肉肉肉和BE的喵惹 【捂脸  
> 2、我看的文不算很多，所以看到Q群里推送的一些“神奇的OOC”的时候，我真的：“哇，这....这和我看的怎么不一样？！” 我觉得写同人吧，你不是爱这个角色只是套一个名字进去写完全不是一批人的故事那简直就还不如写原耽呢。（有些耽美看起来像言情的那我真的真的觉得是没救了，老天啊，一个整天“啊~~不要啦~~~”的大老爷们儿？！）  
> 3、OOC不是不行，编剧也会OOC，但是把同人当原作，还到处KY？！ #这里并不针对哪对CP的粉，毕竟哪里都有傻X#  
> 4、如果非要掐立场的话，别找铁鹰党，我杂食的，来啊，不信点开我的头像 #毫无廉耻地卖起了广告#  
> 5、特别鸣谢 @我是鬼畜子a 提供的素材，有兴趣的GN可以猜猜哪些是她提供的梗  
> 6、FT又比正文长


End file.
